The Circle
In the early hours of the 25th May 2009, Admiral Mappalazarou and various other thread leaders from across Off Topic gathered to discuss how to better defend Off Topic as a whole from further Moderator incursions. Amongst the thread leaders was war veteran Lord Gregorius, the prophet of Mappothism Tombombadail, the peace envoy P90 and Cantina alcohol advisor cowpants. The five agreed that in order to ensure Off Topic's safety in the future, they would collectively form the governing body of the subforum and become the 'Circle'. The Circle, like any governing body, take seat in the house of supreme power (The GateWorld Cantina) where they decide and revise laws. It is here where threads are furnished and passed, and where all defence and offence plans are finalised. Members of the High Council (The Circle) Supreme Chancellor Admiral Mappalazarou - The Supreme Chancellor is the final judge of the passing of new laws, as well as one of only three others who have the authority to declare a state of emergency and issue a declaration of war to any opposing force (be that Moderator or Poster). 'Advisory Chiefs:' Although the Advisory Chiefs have the same powers and authority, more or less, as the Supreme Chancellor they have different titles because the seat of power of Off-Topic is the GateWorld Cantina, which is and always has been under Admiral Mappalazarou's command. * Peace Envoy and Negotiation Facilitator: P90 - The master of keeping the peace between Off-Topic and the bordering subforums. P90 will serve as an envoy and trade negotiator to other subforums as well as any opposing threads within out borders. He also serves as one of only three others who have the authority to declare a state of emergency and issue a declaration of war to any opposing force (be that Moderator or Poster). * Lord of Antagonism, Supreme Chief-Justice of the Cantina: Greg - His expertise and devotion to his duty are what makes him the perfect candidate to serve as one of the two Advisory Chiefs under the Supreme Chancellor. He also serves as one of only three others who have the authority to declare a state of emergency and issue a declaration of war to any opposing force (be that Moderator or Poster). Futhermore he is the Lord and protector of the Cantina Court, capable of making the tough decisions at a whim. 'The High Ministers:' * The Prophet/Bishop of Mappothism: Tom - Tom serves as the one to channel one of central faiths of Off-Topic to other subforums, as well as serving as a Combat Chief in a crisis. * Administrator of Booze: Cowpants - Speaks for itself. Voice of the People: After a close race, the sixth and final member of the Circle was voted in with 9 consecutive votes. Susanne and Pharaoh Hamenthotep tied with 5 votes each, but lost to Pharaoh Atem (PA) who was announced as the winner upon Admiral Mappalazarou's return to the forum. Although PA's powers have yet to be given to him formally, he will speak for the crew of the Cantina and other threads in Off-Topic, and will raise issues to the Circle of which the people would like them to deal with. This may include ending disputes between warring threads, or grave robbing long dead threads for information. Aftermath of Pharaoh Atem's victory Shortly after PA became the sixth, his opponent Pharaoh Hamenthotep decided to completely alter her views concerning the entire race (citing that she never had any interest in the position anyway). She also publically displayed negative attitudes towards the Circle as a whole, declaring their power to be void. It is thought that she also called upon certain moderators in secret during the events of the night in an effort to have the Cantina closed down for good. When Admiral Mappalazarou attempted to confront her about these issues she fled the Cantina for a while. When she returned she tried to make herself out to be victim of a Cantina 'witch hunt', which was an activity the crew used to carry out during the Cantina's youthful days. Resignation Mal resigned the next day, complaining the leaders of the Circle to be no other than pranksters. However the Circle had always chosen one to replace him when they learned of certain acts he had performed which may have been hazardous to the Cantina's health. The identity of the sixth has not been made pubically aware as of yet, and might never be (due to some recent information found during the night of May 27th which completely reversed the tactics of the Circle itself). Category:Legacy Category:Mappalazarou Category:Gregorius